The Shining Road of Life
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Sonic takes a trip to visit Tails. One Shot.


Just a small story here. Nothing huge or impressive. Just my attempt at a small one-shot...

Here goes.

* * *

Sonic lay on the highest sky-scraper he could find on Mobius. The battle with the Metarex was over...Cosmo and Shadow were both presumed dead. He hadn't seen Shadow but he knew that Cosmo was no longer with them...Heck, he had spoken with her spirit the other day!

Opening his eye a slight crack he saw the Sun steadily rise over the coastline that he could see. He smiled slightly to himself.

As the residents of Station Square started to go about their daily business, he stood up slowly, stretching out and yawning slightly.

"That was some long battle alright...More like a war."

Sonic had not had much, if any, sleep over the past few nights. Memories of what had happened with all that was probably going to happen...He was tired.

He was a tired hero. Yet, he felt like he didn't exactly do his best buddy the best when it counted.

He slowly closed his eyes as the wind lifted up his quills slightly. Gently passing over his skin and making him feel refreshed.

Tails' voice still rang in his head from that moment...The moment when he had failed and given him the seed from Cosmo.

"I BELIEVED IN YOU!"

Sonic opened his eyes and shook his head. 'I'm sorry I failed you Tails...It was either you or existence as we knew it...I should really apologize to you again. It's about time I did.'

He broke into a run and jumped to the next building - Sticking to it and then jumping again and again until his eyes found his favourite running track to the Mystic Ruins where he was sure he'd find Tails.

He would find him...No matter what.

As he broke into his run, he remembered running alongside Chris' pod when the kid was leaving, well, to Sonic he was a kid...But he did have a great brain on him. That was something he would never take away - The time he had with Chris...

He learned a lot from the Earthling - From how people liked to be treated all the way to how resilient he could be. Stubborn too. Very stubborn.

Like him.

Sonic smirked as he kicked it into his famous blue-lined overdrive. Leaving nothing but a blue streak in his wake.

As the Mystic Ruins loomed into view, Sonic had a distinct feeling that Tails would be around. Maybe not as obvious, but he would find him...Even if he was flying around.

Soon he could see him. He looked up to see the X-Tornado flying at great speed along the top of the Ocean.

He smiled as he saw Tails in the cockpit flying around, on his own it looked like up and alongside the cliff edges. Sonic thought to himself. 'Do I really need the Chaos Emeralds for this?' He shook his head as he saw the X-Tornado flying along the cliff's at certain angles. "I don't think I need them. Watch out Tails! Here I come!"

As if hearing what Sonic had said, Tails shook his head with a soft smile, flew the X-Tornado up and along the top of the cliff edges and within moments Sonic was on the wing, holding on easily, but he was there...All the same.

"Honestly Sonic, the next time you do that - I may not be ready for you!"

Sonic chuckled as he saw that Tails had some aviator googles on. "Just as well you know me then, eh buddy?"

Tails started to laugh and then stopped. "How can I help you this time?"

Sonic looked at him. "Well...I came to see you because I thought...You know...That it was time for me to visit the plant with your eyes overseeing the process. After all, I'm not the one who will one day become a dad"

Tails felt his cheeks turn red. He shook his head. "N-No way! I'm...I'm just a kid!"

Sonic laughed again. "I know buddy. I'm just teasing. You still caring for the seed?"

Tails nodded. "Y-Yeah. Watering whenever it asks for it!"

Sonic stopped laughing as the plane turned towards the workshop - The lit up runway there already. "You've made some improvements!"

"That I have. Want to stay for some- Wait! Sonic! HOLD ON!"

Sonic shook his head. "No time! You don't even have any movies on the flight! I like running better!"

And within a matter of seconds - Sonic defied gravity and launched himself from the X-Tornado - running IN THE AIR down to the ground while Tails landed the plane.

 ** _[Later on - Around 12 hours later - After a HUGE day of flying around and talking, they are now in Tails' workshop.]_**

Tails nodded rapidly. "Uh-huh! That's how I KNEW you were coming!"

"Dang...I'll have to think better next time..." Sonic grumbled. "Note to self, do NOT tell her that I'm coming..."

Tails looked down at this as he set his hot-chocolate down. "Ummm...Sonic?"

Sonic put a hand behind his head. "Crud..." He took in a deep breath. "Tails, listen, I'm sorry for what happened with...Cosmo and everything...I didn't-"

Tails shot a rather hurt stare at Sonic which caught him off guard. "Sonic, that's not true!"

"Buddy?"

Tails stood up slowly, feeling a little light-headed. "Shadow told me how he saved you but that you BOTH had time to save her! I COULD SEE IT ON MY CENTER CONSOLE ON THE BLUE TYPHOON!"

Sonic stood up and backed up. "Tails. I know you're angry. But please...Just listen to me-"

Tails felt new fresh tears coming to his face which he just about managed to hold back. "No! Tell me the truth Sonic. I want the truth: Did you not save her for the Universe? Or am I just another person when it comes to that kind of thing!?"

Sonic stood firm at this and took in a deep breath. "Tails. I am going to tell you right now, you were NEVER, and I mean this, NEVER just "another person when it comes to that kind of thing" you are and always will be a member of the team. Also - I did, in fact, run out of time. If you have been talking to Shadow, which I can't think how but anyway, he should have told you that he KNOCKED ME OUT before I could rescue her. He knew as well as I did that I couldn't save her AND the universe AND close the resulting release of all that energy. I'm sure even Eggman must have told you that?"

Tails sat down and whimpered. "It's not fair though Sonic! I can't get over it! I nearly deliberately crashed the X-Tornado yesterday because of..." He hiccuped, coming down from his outburst. "Cosmo and...I just...I just want to be with her...I can't do this without her"

Sonic nodded and in the corner of his eye, he could see the spirit of Cosmo standing next to Tails. "Tails, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to throw your life away. You have a lot to offer this world, and your potential is practically unlimited. Look at me? Can I pilot a JET plane? No. Can I solve a billion problems? No"

"No, but you can turn Super"

"So can you. Or have you forgotten how?"

Tails sighed. "Just...Just..."

Sonic smiled warmly at him. "Tails, I think I'd better get going. It's late. I'll be back soon. I think you'd better chat with someone"

Tails looked up at him, not seeing the white glow of Cosmo from beside him. "Eh?"

Sonic pointed at Cosmo and as soon as Tails' eyes hit Cosmo's spiritual eyes, he couldn't stop crying.

"Tails..."

Sonic had long gone by this point. He knew they had much they needed to catch up on...He needed to catch up with a few people as well as the little project that him, Shadow and Knuckles were planning on was getting more and more realistic...Perhaps Cosmo staying dead would be impossible after all?

The project of bringing Cosmo back to life...and placing them back with the whole crew...

On the Shining Road of Life.

 **[The End]**

* * *

I don't like my stories having "The End"'s...But I suppose this one needs one.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
